


Boom, Toasted

by protostar (variablestar)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Getting Together, M/M, Textfic, i swear it's kuroken i just have no self-control when it comes to talking about kenma's friendships, wrong number text, you already know there's background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variablestar/pseuds/protostar
Summary: FROM: yuujiany bets on who hes texting??FROM: eitaHe's smiling at his phone.  Kuroo, probablyFROM: kentarouKurooTO: fake familyHave any of you ever once considered not pryingFROM: eitaYou deserve itFROM: yuujihow can we not when ur in love!!Kenma gets a text from an unknown number.  He'd be lying if he said the guy behind it wasn't kind of endearing.





	Boom, Toasted

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god this is kuroken

**SMS MESSAGE**

_17:09_

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Okay i definitely didnt let you crash at my apartment just so you could steal my toaster and trash the bathroom

 

TO: UNKNOWN

I think you have the wrong number

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

This isn’t tendou?

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Not Tendou

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Im so sorry

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Please have a great day

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Don’t worry about it

 

FROM: yuuji

kenma!!!! dinner??

 

TO: yuuji

You’re paying

 

FROM: yuuji

aye aye captain

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_20:44_

 

FROM: atsumu

I NEED TO KNOW

 

FROM: atsumu

WHO THAT NUMBER WAS

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Yuuji.

 

FROM: atsumu

KENMA

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Did you have to tell him?

 

FROM: yuuji

did you really expect me not to talk about it??

 

FROM: atsumu

kenma pls i need to kno who steals someones toaster

 

FROM: kentarou

????

 

FROM: eita

What is this about a toaster

 

FROM: eita

What number

 

FROM: atsumu

kenma got a wrong number text n i want answers

 

FROM: kentarou

Please share

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Yuuji you aren’t going to wake up tomorrow

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: eita

They told you to have a good day

 

FROM: eita

That’s so nice

 

FROM: kentarou

I have questions

 

FROM: atsumu

AND I NEED ANSWERS

 

FROM: yuuji

kenmaaaaa

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

No

 

FROM: yuuji

text backkk

 

FROM: atsumu

PLEASE

 

FROM: atsumu

ASK THEM

 

FROM: atsumu

I WANT THE STORY

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

No.

 

FROM: yuuji

kenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

No.

 

FROM: atsumu

the numbers at the top of the screen

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

NO.

 

FROM: eita

YES

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Eita shut UP

 

FROM: atsumu

_Image Attached_

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Don’t you dare hit send

 

FROM: atsumu

i wont send it if u send a txt instead

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

I hate you. I hate everything about you

 

FROM: atsumu

sen dit kenma

 

FROM: yuuji

please pleas epelaeese

 

FROM: eita

Do it

 

FROM: atsumu

kyouken pls give ur vote

 

FROM: eita

It’s already three against one does Kyoutani’s really matter

 

FROM: atsumu

every vote counts

 

FROM: kentarou

Sure

 

FROM: kentarou

Ask them

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

I hate every single one of you

 

FROM: atsumu

dooo ittt

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

t(- . -t)

 

FROM: yuuji

rude kenma!!

 

FROM: atsumu

no manners

 

FROM: atsumu

this is y ur still single

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Like how you’re still single

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

And pining after kawanishi

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Who doesn’t even know your name

 

FROM: atsumu

ya but u dont kno astronomy guy’s name n ur still crushin on him

 

FROM: atsumu

taichi doesnt hav to kno my name to be in love w me this is proof

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

No see the flaw in that is

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

You’re ugly

 

FROM: atsumu

FUCK YOU

 

FROM: atsumu

GO SEND THE TEXT IM GONAN KCICK YOUR ASS

 

FROM: eita

Yamamoto wouldn’t give you even half the chance to touch Kenma

 

FROM: yuuji

kenma the TEXT

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Fine

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Whatever

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

You’re all going to burn in hell

 

FROM: eita

Love you too

 

FROM: yuuji

( ˘ ³˘)♡

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_21:16_

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Can I ask…….

 

TO: UNKNOWN

How/why someone would steal your toaster?

 

TO: atsumu

I really do hate you

 

TO: atsumu

You’re a garbage person and I’m worse off for having met you

 

FROM: atsumu

aw babe

 

TO: atsumu

You’re revolting

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Listen

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Tendou, a….friend of mine, needed a place to crash for the night

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

I guess hes really more a friend of a friend

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Especially consdiering he stole my toaster

 

FROM: UKNOWN

But i let him sleep at my apartment, and he was still kinda drunk and

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

I woke up and he was not there and neither was my toaster

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

And oohira apparently gave me the wrong number when i wanted to ask about it

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

So i still kind of dont have an explanation

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

But i’ll keep you updated when oohira gets me the right number

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Sure

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Sorry, I wasn’t going to ask. Just, I told a friend about it, and I was kind of overpowered

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Nah nah its cool!

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Tbh its nice to be able to tell someoene about it whos not going to immediatley give me shit for it

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

No one has stopped laughing about it since they found out

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Really though dont mind youre all good

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Okay

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Hope you get your toaster back

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

God same

 

FROM: UNKNOWN

Thanks

 

TO: UNKNOWN

Sure

 

————————

 

SAVE CONTACT

[m.i.a. toaster]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

[SAVE]            CANCEL

 

CONTACT SAVED

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_2:14_

 

FROM: tora

wh at did imiss

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Your bedtime

 

FROM: yuuji

you’re still awake too u kno

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Get off my dick, Yuu

 

FROM: yuuji

):

 

FROM: atsumu

u missed fuckin art

 

FROM: atsumu

kenma got a wrong number text

 

FROM: atsumu

i still want to kno what happend w the bathroom

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

I asked about the toaster. I’m not asking about the bathroom

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Consider being grateful instead of greedy for once in your life

 

FROM: atsumu

ouch kenma ):

 

FROM: yuuji

knema’s brutal when it’s late don’t u know??

 

FROM: tora

but what happened in the bathroom???

 

 _You have left the group_ **ghosts are FAKE**

 

 **yuuji** _has added you to the group_ **ghosts are FAKE**

 

FROM: yuuji

kenmaaa

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

I’m not doing this

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Go to sleep

 

FROM: yuuji

we will when u do

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

My dick, Yuuji, my dick

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Get off it

 

FROM: yuuji

go to sleep ken

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Whatever

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Atsumu you owe me breakfast

 

FROM: atsumu

babe ):

 

 _You have removed_ **atsumu** _from the group_ **ghosts are FAKE**

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Anyone who adds him back is also out

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Good night

 

FROM: yuuji

gn ken!!!!

 

FROM: tora

make sure u actually sleep

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

We’ll see

 

————————

 

_9:01_

 

FROM: eita

Oh god

 

FROM: eita

It’s so quiet what is this

 

FROM: yuuji

ken killed tsumu

 

FROM: eita

Oh thank fuck

 

FROM: tora

kenma pleas eadd him back

 

FROM: tora

he wont stop texting me

 

FROM: tora

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: tora

kenma

 

FROM: tora

kenma please

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Why

 

FROM: tora

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: yuuji

he’s so desperate afskadg

 

FROM: eita

When is Atsumu not desperate

 

FROM: eita

You know what insulting him isn’t as satisfying when he isn’t here to read it

 

FROM: kentarou

Kenma

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Ugh

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

You know one of you could just add him back

 

FROM: yuuji

lol why tho

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Yuuji you’re already on thin ice

 

FROM: yuuji

i lov u

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Surejan.jpg

 

 _You have added_ **atsumu** _to the group_ **ghosts are FAKE**

 

FROM: atsumu

WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT

 

FROM: atsumu

SEVEN HOURS YOU HAD ME KCIKED OUT

 

FROM: atsumu

I’M SO HRUT KENMA

 

FROM: atsumu

I’VE DONE NTOHIGN TO DESERVE THIS

 

FROM: atsumu

AFTER EVERYTHING I’VE DONE FOR OYU

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

You haven’t done anything for me

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Ever

 

FROM: atsumu

I BLESSSED YOU WITH MY FRIENDSHIP

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

*Cursed

 

FROM: atsumu

RUDE

 

FROM: eita

Oh god I take it back

 

FROM: eita

Remove him

 

FROM: atsumu

FUKC YOU EITA

 

FROM: atsumu

I DONT’ NEED THIS FROM YOU

 

FROM: atsumu

SUCK A DICK

 

FROM: eita

Osamu’s not around I can’t

 

FROM: atsumu

that is the most repulsive thing u ahve ever said to me i am so disgusted rn

 

FROM: atsumu

ken remove me from the chat i cant live like this

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Literally never call me Ken again

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

And no

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

You can suffer.

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

You can also buy me breakfast. You owe me

 

FROM: atsumu

b a b e ):

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

I will not hesitate to block you

 

FROM: atsumu

how will i get u breakfast then??? hmmm??????

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

I have a key to your room and I know where you leave your spare cash

 

FROM: atsumu

fukc

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Eita, breakfast? Kentarou? Atsumu’s paying

 

FROM: yuuji

not me???? ): ):

 

FROM: eita

Please

 

FROM: kentarou

I have plans w Yahaba

 

FROM: atsumu

NO WHAT THE FUCJ NOT HIM TOO

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

_Image Attached_

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

_Image Attached_

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

_Image Attached_

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Thin ice, Yuuji

 

FROM: yuuji

ok i see ur point

 

FROM: yuuji

does it help that i lov u

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

No

 

FROM: yuuji

youll come around

 

FROM: atsumu

lets goo then im hungry

 

FROM: eita

No one asked about your needs

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Atsumu we aren’t running on your time

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Tora I’ll bring you something for after class

 

FROM: tora

<3

 

FROM: atsumu

</3

 

————————

 

_10:34_

 

FROM: atsumu

I SAID SORRY

 

FROM: atsumu

I DIDN’T THINK HE’D HEAR

 

FROM: atsumu

HE WASN’T ENEVEN THAT CLSOE BY

 

FROM: yuuji

oooo whatd u dooo

 

FROM: atsumu

NOTHIGN

 

FROM: eita

You know the guy from Kenma’s astronomy class?

 

FROM: yuuji

that he’s in looove with??

 

FROM: tora

shitty hair??

 

FROM: kentarou

Cat boy?

 

FROM: eita

That one

 

FROM: eita

He was at the cafe

 

FROM: eita

And Atsumu started talking about him

 

FROM: atsumu

I DINDT THINKG HE WOULD HEAR

 

FROM: eita

And asked Kenma if that was the cute astro guy

 

FROM: eita

Astro guy heard

 

FROM: eita

Astro guy looked over

 

FROM: atsumu

NOT MY FAULT

 

FROM: eita

Astro guy spent a solid ten minutes talking to Kenma

 

FROM: atsumu

AND ITS NOT LIEKE HHE KNEW WHAT I MEANT ANYWAY

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

He knew

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

I hate you

 

FROM: atsumu

kenma )))):

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

No

 

FROM: yuuji

tsumu y would u do that

 

FROM: tora

rude

 

FROM: kentarou

Why would you talk about him if he was right there

 

FROM: eita

Because he’s a dumbass

 

FROM: atsumu

i’m feeling so attacked rn

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Good

 

 **atsumu** _has left the group_ **ghosts are FAKE**

 

TO: ghosts are FAKE

Good

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_12:22_

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Hey give me your opinion on something

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Red or black?

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Old toaster officially gone?

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Tragically irreparable

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Tendous doing me the great courtesy of buying me a new one

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Did he say why he took the old one?

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Also, red

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Thank you

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

He was pretty far gone when he did it but he remembers something about an ushiwaka and toaster strudel

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

He dropped the toaster on the way down the stairs

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

That’s tragic

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Im still weeping

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Do you thinj you can make snow cones in a blender

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

They have the flavored syrup here and i want some

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Yes.

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

My roommates do it all the time

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Oh a hard yes please tell me theres a story there

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

It’s always in the middle of the night

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Always when I’m trying to sleep

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

They’re both assholes

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Oh theres an idea

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Thank you i know how im going to get mine back for everything

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

You’re welcome

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Cotton candy or watermelon

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Watermelon

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Thanks

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Sorry i’ll let you go back to...whatever you were up to

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Thank you though

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

No problem

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_18:42_

 

 **eita** _has added_ **atsumu** _to the group_ **ghosts are FAKE**

 

 **eita** _has renamed the group to_ **atsumu is FAKE**

 

FROM: kentarou

Why

 

FROM: eita

Fake-ass personality

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

You should’ve been at dinner

 

FROM: eita

Trying to be all nice and not-shitty when Kawanishi came around

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Fake-ass personality

 

FROM: yuuji

but kyouken had a dateee

 

FROM: kentarou

Not a date

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Yes a date

 

FROM: atsumu

fuck yall honestlh

 

FROM: kentarou

No thank you

 

FROM: yuuji

no imm ace

 

FROM: eita

I have a boyfriend

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Gross

 

FROM: atsumu

ur all fuckin rude

 

FROM: tora

u started it

 

FROM: yuuji

kenmaa

 

FROM: yuuji

kennnn

 

FROM: yuuji

u saww astro boy

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

No

 

FROM: yuuji

u talked to him!!! whatd he say!

 

FROM: atsumu

OH WHAT DID HE SAY

 

FROM: eita

Oh tell us more Kenma

 

FROM: tora

did u get his name??

 

FROM: yuuji

whats his name ken!!!!!

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Why would I tell any of you

 

FROM: yuuji

you love us

 

FROM: kentarou

You did this to us

 

FROM: eita

Did you miss all the shit u pulled with me and Osamu

 

FROM: eita

With Kyou and Yahaba

 

FROM: kentarou

You deserve this

 

FROM: yuuji

ken!!!

 

FROM: atsumu

tell us kenmaaa

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I’m getting new friends

 

FROM: atsumu

babe ):

 

FROM: atsumu

hoe dont do it

 

 _You have removed_ **atsumu** from the group **atsumu is FAKE**

 

FROM: eita

*Atsumu voice*: Oh my god

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

His name is Kuroo. All we really talked about is astronomy, and he told me about his cat

 

FROM: kentarou

What’s his cat’s name

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Cation

 

FROM: eita

So he’s just your type then

 

FROM: eita

Fuckin nerd

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

You spent half an hour last week talking about pythagorean theorem, shut up

 

FROM: eita

Because it’s USEFUL did you see the painting??

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I can’t not see the painting it’s still in the middle of your living room

 

FROM: tora

he has a cat!!!

 

FROM: yuuji

awww kennn

 

FROM: yuuji

ask him out!!

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

No

 

FROM: kentarou

Do it

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Vetoed

 

FROM: eita

You know you want to

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Shut up

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I don’t

 

FROM: yuuji

yes u do

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Do not

 

FROM: tora

do so

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Do not

 

FROM: eita

Yes you do

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Shut up. Shut up

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Yuu are you coming over to work on calculus or not

 

FROM: yuuji

omw!!!

 

FROM: kentarou

We all see the blatant change in subject

 

FROM: eita

You ain’t slick

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Shut up

 

FROM: eita

We’ll come back to this

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

No

 

FROM: yuuji

yes!!

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I’m studying goodbye

 

FROM: eita

Surejan.jpg

 

————————

 

_20:08_

 

FROM: yuuji

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: yuuji

sleeppy cat

 

FROM: yuuji

hes gonba wake up so early

 

FROM: eita

Or the middle of the night if Kyoutani gets home

 

FROM: yuuji

kyouken!!! u gotta b quiet when u get back kenma needs his sleep

 

FROM: yuuji

his beauty sleep!!

 

FROM: eita

Maybe if you all didn’t keep him up all night

 

FROM: tora

he keeps himselff uup

 

FROM: kentarou

It’s you and Atsumu

 

FROM: tora

no

 

FROM: tora

maybe

 

FROM: eita

Let him sleep

 

FROM: eita

Dumb mistake to let him room with you and Tsumu

 

FROM: yuuji

could be stayin w me n kyouken!

 

FROM: kentarou

He’s allergic to Mazinger

 

FROM: yuuji

the dog can take ken’s place w yama and atsumu

 

FROM: kentarou

No.

 

FROM: yuuji

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: yuuji

either way be quiet when u get back ken’s sleepingg

 

FROM: kentarou

Sure

 

————————

 

_3:19_

 

FROM: yuuji

i said be quiet!!!!!

 

FROM: kentarou

Mazinger’s fault

 

FROM: tora

did u wake him up???

 

FROM: yuuji

kyouken’s dog did!!

 

FROM: yuuji

yamamamaaa is ur door unlocked

 

FROM: yuuji

ken’s on his way homee

 

FROM: yuuji

he cant sleep here if maz is here too

 

FROM: tora

its unlocked

 

FROM: tora

atsumu doesnt ever remember to lock it ahyway

 

FROM: tora

if kenmas not here no one checks the lock

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

One day a murderer is going to break into the apartment and it’ll be your fault entirely

 

FROM: tora

sorry

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I’m almost back, please tell Atsumu to get out of my room

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

He’s never going to find the tarts, he can stop trying

 

FROM: tora

i’ll tel him

 

FROM: tora

be safe!! hallways can b dangerous

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

It’s two floors away

 

FROM: yuuji

could be dangerous!!

 

FROM: yuuji

i dont think they ever found dthat drug dealer

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Oh him

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

He was nice

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

He moved towns I think, not in the stairwell anymore

 

FROM: kentarou

I can’t believe you made friends with a drug dealer

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

He had a cool tattoo

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I’m home, I’m going to bed

 

FROM: yuuji

gn!!!

 

FROM: tora

make sure u actually sleep

 

FROM: kentarou

Good night

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Yeah, good night

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_3:31_

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Thank you for the idea this is really good

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

You’re welcome

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Why are you still awake??

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Why are you

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Trying to finish this assignment

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Making snow cones

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Et tu?

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Was at friends’, one of them got home with his dog

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

I’m allergic, couldn’t stay the rest of the night

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Oh sad

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Allergic to just dogs or ??

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Just dogs

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

And strawberries

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Not cats though, that’s what matters I guess

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Oh good

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

I dont know how id survive if i was allergic to cats

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

How do people with cat allergies live when they cant be around such angels

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Oh i have to go

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

I really did wake my roommates up and yakus pissed

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Try to get some sleep thats important

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Yeah

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

You too

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Sure thing

 

FROM: m.i.a toaster

Good night

 

TO: m.i.a toaster

Good night

 

FROM: tora

i see your phone on in ur room go to sleep

 

TO: tora

Hypocrite

 

FROM: tora

GN

 

————————

 

EDIT CONTACT

[m.i.a. toaster]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[ ]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[cat boy]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[SAVE]            CANCEL

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_8:16_

 

 _You have added_ **atsumu** _to the group_ **atsumu is FAKE**

 

FROM: eita

I don’t agree

 

FROM: atsumu

i hat ethis fuckign family

 

FROM: eita

This family hates you too

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I’ll pay bus fare for anyone who wants to go to campus with me

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I need the tech lab

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Not Atsumu

 

FROM: atsumu

RUDE

 

FROM: atsumu

whatever im going out with suna anyway i don’t need this

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Whatever helps you sleep at night

 

FROM: yuuji

i’ll go!! if ur working on the circuit analysis thing i gotta do it too!

 

FROM: kentarou

I’ll come with

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I’m leaving in 10

 

FROM: yuuji

we’ll be down soon!!

 

FROM: eita

Actually try to get work done

 

FROM: yuuji

we always dooo semisemi

 

FROM: eita

Historically untrue but okay

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

We’ll work

 

FROM: atsumu

whAtEver hElPs yoU slEeP aT niGht

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Atsumu

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

Shut up

 

————————

 

_10:09_

 

FROM: yuuji

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: yuuji

look whos talkin to ken!!

 

FROM: tora

that kuroo?

 

FROM: eita

Teru please tell me you’re eavesdropping

 

FROM: yuuji

i would never!!!

 

FROM: yuuji

okay maybe a lil

 

FROM: yuuji

they’re just talkin bout astro rn

 

FROM: yuuji

how lameee

 

FROM: atsumu

i s that astro boy???

 

FROM: atsumu

he has a NAME???

 

FROM: atsumu

WHY DIDNT I KNOW ABOUT IT

 

FROM: eita

You were removed from the chat

 

FROM: kentarou

Kenma kicked you for being shitty

 

FROM: atsumu

RUDE

 

FROM: yuuji

o kenma asked abt his cat!!

 

FROM: yuuji

kurooos showin him picsss

 

FROM: yuuji

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: yuuji

look how close they are thats so swee t

 

 _You have removed_ **yuuji** _from the group_ **atsumu is FAKE**

 

FROM: kentarou

_Image Attached_

 

 _You have removed_ **kentarou** _from the group_ **atsumu is FAKE**

 

FROM: atsumu

nooooo

 

FROM: atsumu

how are we ognna snoop on u now??

 

FROM: tora

add them back

 

FROM: eita

There’s an idea

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

You’re all fake friends

 

FROM: atsumu

shhhh stop talking to us go talk to ur love

 

 _You have removed_ **atsumu** _from the group_ **atsumu is FAKE**

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I don’t care who you add back in as long as it isn’t him

 

FROM: eita

lol

 

FROM: tora

go talk to kuroo we wont bother u

 

FROM: eita

Speak for yourself

 

FROM: eita

Hey Kenma ask him out

 

TO: atsumu is FAKE

I hate you

 

FROM: eita

You love us

 

FROM: tora

like u love kuroo

 

 _You have left the group_ **atsumu is FAKE**

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_11:56_

 

FROM: cat boy

Hey settle an argument for me

 

FROM: cat boy

Pancakes or waffles

 

TO: cat boy

Waffles

 

FROM: cat boy

THANK YOU

 

FROM: cat boy

I was worried for a second there that youd say pancakes

 

FROM: cat boy

Couldnt be friends anymore if you had

 

TO: cat boy

Pancakes are gross

 

TO: cat boy

You need better friends if they’re saying waffles aren’t good

 

FROM: cat boy

Thats what i keep saying

 

FROM: cat boy

Im positive oikawa only said panckaes out of spite

 

FROM: cat boy

Because hes an asshole

 

TO: cat boy

Or because you woke him up at three in the morning with the blender?

 

FROM: cat boy

Shhhhh shhhh

 

FROM: cat boy

I did no such thing

 

TO: cat boy

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: cat boy

Oh whta the fuck

 

FROM: cat boy

I cant believe

 

FROM: cat boy

Youre so rude pulling receipts is rude

 

TO: cat boy

Oops

 

FROM: cat boy

Youre not sorry dont lie

 

TO: cat boy

I never apologized

 

FROM: cat boy

Youre right

 

FROM: cat boy

Wow

 

FROM: cat boy

The disrespect today

 

TO: cat boy

Sorry

 

FROM: cat boy

Who hurt you

 

TO: cat boy

You’re not the only one with bad friends

 

FROM: cat boy

Oh please share

 

TO: cat boy

They’ve been giving me shit all morning over a guy

 

TO: cat boy

And it’s stupid

 

FROM: cat boy

Got a crush?? (; (;

 

TO: cat boy

Don’t

 

FROM: cat boy

Sorry

 

FROM: cat boy

I know what you mean though

 

FROM: cat boy

Ive been getting the same thing all semester

 

FROM: cat boy

Which was fine until kawa actually got asked out

 

FROM: cat boy

Adn now i cant make fun of him back anymore

 

TO: cat boy

It’s not fair

 

FROM: cat boy

Its n o t

 

FROM: cat boy

This is why snow cones and blenders exist

 

TO: cat boy

Yeah

 

FROM: cat boy

He can make fun of me all he wants see how he likes being woken up at 2am

 

TO: cat boy

You should be asleep at 2AM

 

FROM: cat boy

Okay mom

 

TO: cat boy

Sleep is important

 

FROM: cat boy

If i recall you were also up at 3am

 

TO: cat boy

No

 

FROM: cat boy

_Image Attached_

 

TO: cat boy

Oh my god

 

FROM: cat boy

Youre not the only one with receipts

 

TO: cat boy

Rude

 

FROM: cat boy

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: yuuji

who ya textin???

 

FROM: yuuji

ur smiling at ur phone whooo

 

FROM: yuuji

kuroo????

 

TO: yuuji

Do you ever not snoop

 

FROM: yuuji

no?

 

TO: cat boy

I need new friends

 

FROM: cat boy

RUDE

 

TO: cat boy

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: yuuji

is it him ken??? is it astro boy???

 

TO: yuuji

No

 

FROM: yuuji

tragic

 

TO: yuuji

Goodbye, Yuuji

 

FROM: yuuji

xoxo

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_17:44_

 

 **eita** _has added you to the group_ **fake family**

 

FROM: atsumu

this wont last

 

TO: fake family

Why is he here

 

FROM: atsumu

RUDE KENMA

 

FROM: eita

Atsumu, it’s your own fault that you always get kicked

 

FROM: atsumu

NO

 

FROM: eita

Yes

 

FROM: kentarou

Yes

 

FROM: tora

yes it is

 

TO: fake family

Yes

 

FROM: yuuji

yes it is???

 

FROM: atsumu

i hat ethis fukvigng fmaily

 

TO: fake family

This fmaily hates you too

 

FROM: eita

Nice kill

 

FROM: kentarou

Who’s getting dinner

 

FROM: yuuji

me n ken are goin outt

 

FROM: eita

How nice of you to invite us

 

FROM: yuuji

sorry semisemi

 

FROM: yuuji

next time!!

 

FROM: atsumu

fine we dont need kenma anyway

 

TO: fake family

You know how Yuuji’s on thin ice

 

TO: fake family

Atsumu’s already fallen through and is sinking to the bottom of the lake

 

FROM: atsumu

(‘:

 

FROM: tora

i want dinner where are u going

 

FROM: kentarou

Around the corner

 

FROM: kentarou

Yahaba’s bringing Watari

 

FROM: eita

I’ll meet you there

 

FROM: yuuji

shinji’s going!! not fair!!

 

TO: fake family

You see Shinji every other day in physics

 

FROM: yuuji

still!!

 

FROM: yuuji

thats okay tho i have u ((:

 

TO: fake family

Sure

 

FROM: eita

If you’ve got Yahaba and Shinji, Osamu’s coming

 

FROM: kentarou

Alright

 

FROM: tora

uno at ours after??

 

FROM: eita

Kenma cheats

 

TO: fake family

So do you

 

FROM: yuuji

u all cheat thats how itworks

 

FROM: yuuji

we’ll be there !!

 

FROM: atsumu

im not sitting next to kenma

 

TO: fake family

Bitter much?

 

FROM: atsumu

84 CARDS OF COURSE IM BITTER

 

FROM: eita

Kenma’s sitting next to Atsumu

 

FROM: eita

I want to see if he can break the record again

 

FROM: yuuji

try to get him to 94 cards!!

 

FROM: atsumu

fuck yall

 

TO: fake family

Right back at you

 

FROM: atsumu

(; ･`д･´)

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_16:36_

 

FROM: cat boy

Question

 

FROM: cat boy

Have you ever seen an actual angel

 

TO: cat boy

Why?

 

FROM: cat boy

Im looking at one rn and i might be dying

 

TO: cat boy

You will be missed

 

FROM: cat boy

Hes so pretty

 

TO: cat boy

So go talk to him

 

FROM: cat boy

Nope

 

TO: cat boy

Why not

 

FROM: cat boy

1) i saw him this morning and i dont want him to think im like

 

FROM: cat boy

Following him or something

 

FROM: cat boy

2) hes with a friend i dont want to intrude

 

FROM: cat boy

I mean i kind of did already earlier but still

 

FROM: cat boy

I dont want to intrude again

 

TO: cat boy

Talk to him

 

FROM: cat boy

Vetoed

 

TO: cat boy

Can’t say I didn’t try to help

 

FROM: cat boy

Did you really though?

 

FROM: cat boy

It was bad help therefore it doesnt count

 

TO: cat boy

ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ

 

FROM: cat boy

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: eita

If you don’t hurry up we’re starting without you

 

TO: eita

<(￣ー￣)>

 

FROM: eita

Fuck off

 

FROM: eita

Hurry up so Atsumu can lose

 

TO: eita

Yeah

 

TO: cat boy

Get his number

 

FROM: cat boy

V e t o e d

 

TO: cat boy

You’re never going to get anywhere with him

 

FROM: cat boy

Says you

 

TO: cat boy

Yes, says me, I said it, and I’m right

 

FROM: cat boy

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

TO: cat boy

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: cat boy

Im gonna prove you wrong

 

TO: cat boy

Sure

 

FROM: cat boy

I will

 

TO: cat boy

I believe you

 

FROM: cat boy

This is why your friends wake you up in the middle of the night with the blender

 

TO: cat boy

Probably

 

TO: cat boy

Sorry for being right

 

FROM: cat boy

Oh my god

 

FROM: eita

I FOUND WHERE YOU WERE HIDING THAT WILD DRAW FOUR ASSHOLE

 

TO: eita

Oh no

 

TO: eita

What am I going to do

 

TO: eita

You found one of my cards

 

TO: eita

What am I going to do

 

FROM: eita

YOU FUCKER

 

TO: eita

I definitely don’t have more hidden anywhere else

 

FROM: eita

I hate you

 

TO: eita

Liar

 

FROM: eita

You’re going to burn in hell

 

TO: eita

See you there

 

————————

 

_2:48_

 

FROM: cat boy

Are you still awake by any chance

 

TO: cat boy

No

 

FROM: cat boy

Okay rude

 

FROM: cat boy

What are you still doing up

 

TO: cat boy

What are you??

 

FROM: cat boy

I asked first

 

TO: cat boy

Have calculus homework to finish

 

FROM: cat boy

Ohh smart

 

FROM: cat boy

Cant really sleep

 

FROM: cat boy

Happens

 

FROM: cat boy

What are you taking calculus for

 

TO: cat boy

Computer engineering major

 

FROM: cat boy

S m a r t

 

FROM: cat boy

I like math and all it just takes a lot of studying

 

FROM: cat boy

And i have too much else to do for it

 

FROM: cat boy

Like theres fvolsga84938999999999999-9

 

FROM: cat boy

-00ojlkjj

 

TO: cat boy

Right

 

TO: cat boy

I’m sure that would keep you busy

 

FROM: cat boy

Is this attitude always there or is it just because its late

 

FROM: cat boy

No dont answer i already know its always

 

FROM: cat boy

Sorry that was the cat, hes a nosy asshole

 

TO: cat boy

Likely story

 

FROM: cat boy

You know i couldve just gone and made myself a snow cone

 

FROM: cat boy

Snow cones dont give you sass

 

TO: cat boy

So go make one

 

FROM: cat boy

Oh rude

 

TO: cat boy

You have a cat?

 

FROM: cat boy

Yeah

 

FROM: cat boy

Hes a little shit but i love him

 

FROM: cat boy

Do /you/ have a cat?

 

TO: cat boy

_Image Attached_

 

TO: cat boy

Theta

 

TO: cat boy

_Image Attached_

 

TO: cat boy

Udon

 

FROM: cat boy

You have a cat named udon?

 

FROM: cat boy

Thats amazing

 

FROM: cat boy

I lvoe that

 

FROM: cat boy

Theyre cute btw

 

FROM: cat boy

I like thetas skeleton costume btw

 

TO: cat boy

Yuuji got it for him for Halloween last year

 

TO: cat boy

Now he likes to wear it all the time

 

FROM: cat boy

Thats adorable

 

FROM: cat boy

We cant get my cat into anything

 

FROM: cat boy

Except one time he wore a little cake hat for an hour on his birthday

 

FROM: cat boy

I dont have the picture but it was amazing

 

TO: cat boy

I’m sure

 

FROM: cat boy

Think im going to try to sleep

 

FROM: cat boy

Early practice in the morning

 

TO: cat boy

What for

 

FROM: cat boy

Volleyball

 

FROM: cat boy

Make sure you sleep too

 

FROM: cat boy

Good luck with the calc

 

TO: cat boy

Yeah

 

TO: cat boy

Thanks

 

FROM: yuuji

kennnn are u still working on calc

 

FROM: yuuji

im stuck

 

TO: yuuji

Door’s unlocked

 

FROM: yuuji

thank u!!!

 

TO: yuuji

Bring ice cream

 

FROM: yuuji

aye aye

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_9:04_

 

FROM: kentarou

_Image Attached_

 

TO: fake family

I hate you

 

FROM: yuuji

ooooo whatchya talkin bout???

 

FROM: eita

Is that my sweater?

 

FROM: tora

get his number kenma

 

FROM: atsumu

ask him out

 

FROM: eita

Kenma’s a fuckin wuss you know he won’t

 

FROM: tora

have a little faith in him

 

FROM: kentarou

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: yuuji

blushing!!!! kenma!!!!!!!

 

FROM: yuuji

thats cute

 

FROM: eita

So he does have a heart

 

 _You have left the group_ **fake family**

 

 **yuuji** _has added you to the group_ **fake family**

 

FROM: yuuji

kenmaaaa

 

TO: fake family

You’re all the worst

 

FROM: eita

XOXO

 

FROM: tora

are u meeting us for breakfast

 

FROM: kentarou

He’s not

 

TO: fake family

Shut up

 

FROM: yuuji

why not )):

 

FROM: kentarou

He has other plans

 

TO: fake family

Shut up

 

FROM: atsumu

oh my god

 

FROM: tora

with who???

 

TO: fake family

Shut up shut up shut up

 

FROM: kentarou

Atsumu

 

FROM: eita

There’s no way

 

FROM: yuuji

!!!!!!

 

FROM: atsumu

KRUOROR

 

TO: fake family

I hate this family

 

FROM: eita

We love you too

 

FROM: tora

like u love kruoror

 

 **atsumu** _has left the group_ **fake family**

 

 _You have left the group_ **fake family**

 

————————

 

_16:22_

 

 **eita** _has added you to the group_ **fake family**

 

FROM: eita

How was breakfast

 

TO: fake family

I hate you

 

FROM: eita

Liar

 

FROM: yuuji

Kenn how was it???

 

TO: fake family

We’re not discussing this

 

FROM: kentarou

No tell us

 

TO: fake family

No.

 

FROM: tora

so it went well??

 

TO: fake family

I have homework

 

FROM: eita

I’m literally on the way to your apartment for dinner, do you actually think you can avoid this?

 

TO: fake family

You’re a terrible person

 

FROM: eita

Takes one to know one

 

FROM: atsumu

why does this have to be the one night i miss dinenr that aint fair

 

TO: fake family

You deserve this

 

FROM: atsumu

):<

 

FROM: tora

we’ll text u live updates

 

TO: fake family

No you won’t

 

FROM: tora

no we wont

 

FROM: atsumu

rude

 

TO: fake family

You don’t get to talk about what’s rude

 

FROM: atsumu

whats that supposed to mean

 

FROM: eita

You wrote the book on rude

 

TO: fake family

That you’re an asshole

 

FROM: atsumu

RU D E

 

FROM: eita

Unlock your door so I can get in

 

FROM: yuuji

for me n kyouken too!

 

TO: fake family

Consider: no

 

FROM: eita

We all know where the spare key is

 

FROM: eita

All you’d be doing is delaying the inevitable

 

TO: fake family

This family is garbage

 

FROM: eita

Garbage you love

 

TO: fake family

Whatever

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_8:33_

 

FROM: cat boy

Remember what i said about angels

 

TO: cat boy

Sure

 

FROM: cat boy

Its not fair

 

TO: cat boy

Talk to him

 

FROM: cat boy

You talk to him

 

TO: cat boy

I don’t know who “him” is

 

FROM: cat boy

Okay but ur crushin too talk to him

 

TO: cat boy

Vetoed

 

FROM: cat boy

Cmonnnn

 

FROM: cat boy

Whats the worst that could happen

 

TO: cat boy

I embarrass myself so badly I have to drop this class to avoid ever facing him again

 

FROM: cat boy

Overdramatic

 

TO: cat boy

You asked for the worst

 

FROM: cat boy

Realistically

 

TO: cat boy

That was realistic

 

FROM: cat boy

Oh im interested to hear what the nonrealistic answer is

 

FROM: cat boy

How bad could it get ignoring logic huh??

 

TO: cat boy

Could say yes, but then turn out to be the type of person who puts milk in the bowl before cereal

 

FROM: cat boy

I thought you were gonna go like

 

FROM: cat boy

Axe murderer route

 

FROM: cat boy

What part of that isnt logical

 

TO: cat boy

I would subconsciously know better than to like an absolute heathen

 

FROM: cat boy

You think youve got a secret heathen-detector?

 

TO: cat boy

I do

 

FROM: cat boy

Do you?

 

TO: cat boy

Yes

 

FROM: cat boy

surejan.jpg

 

TO: cat boy

Oh my god

 

FROM: cat boy

When you get a date, let me know if hes that kind of monster

 

FROM: cat boy

I want to know if you were wrong about your heathen detector

 

TO: cat boy

Sure

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_8:42_

 

FROM: yuuji

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: yuuji

any bets on who hes texting??

 

FROM: eita

He's smiling at his phone. Kuroo, probably

 

FROM: kentarou

Kuroo

 

TO: fake family

Have any of you ever once considered not prying

 

FROM: eita

You deserve it

 

FROM: yuuji

how can we not when ur in love!!

 

TO: fake family

I don’t even have Kuroo’s number

 

FROM: tora

then who are u texting????

 

FROM: atsumu

u dont know anyone else who is it

 

FROM: eita

What, do you have a secret boyfriend now?

 

TO: fake family

Nevermind it’s Kuroo

 

FROM: yuuji

kennn tell us!!

 

TO: fake family

No

 

FROM: kentarou

Who is it

 

TO: fake family

I told you, it’s Kuroo

 

FROM: eita

No it’s not

 

FROM: atsumu

is it toaster guy

 

FROM: eita

Oh my god is it?

 

FROM: tora

is it?????

 

TO: fake family

Shut up

 

FROM: eita

It is

 

FROM: yuuji

kenma!!

 

FROM: kentarou

Have you really been texting him this whole time

 

TO: fake family

No

 

FROM: eita

You HAVE

 

FROM: eita

This is incredible

 

FROM: eita

Did he tell you what happened with the bathroom

 

FROM: atsumu

OH DID HE??

 

FROM: yuuji

ken !!!!!!

 

TO: fake family

No

 

TO: fake family

No.

 

FROM: eita

So who is he

 

FROM: tora

do u even know

 

FROM: atsumu

?????

 

TO: fake family

I’m not doing this

 

FROM: yuuji

can talk at lunch!!!

 

TO: fake family

No

 

TO: fake family

I have plans

 

FROM: tora

with toaster boy?

 

FROM: eita

With Kuroo?

 

TO: fake family

Goodbye

 

FROM: yuuji

kennn who???

 

FROM: atsumu

sharing is carign

 

TO: fake family

Then it’s a good thing I don’t care

 

FROM: atsumu

OUCH

 

TO: fake family

Goodbye

 

————————

 

_12:58_

 

FROM: eita

Oh look

 

FROM: eita

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: yuuji

where are they!

 

FROM: yuuji

ken’s blushign!!

 

FROM: kentarou

You actually found them?

 

FROM: eita

Coincidence. Osamu wanted to come here

 

FROM: tora

is kuroos arm

 

FROM: atsumu

aroudn kenma??

 

FROM: yuuji

THAT’S CUTE

 

FROM: yuuji

kenma!! ask him out!!!!

 

TO: fake family

STOP

 

FROM: eita

( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

TO: fake family

(눈_눈)

 

————————

 

_14:01_

 

FROM: atsumu

I CANT FUCKGIN BELIEVVE

 

FROM: atsumu

IT WASH IM THE HWOEL TIME

 

TO: fake family

YUUJI.

 

FROM: yuuji

I’M SORRY

 

FROM: kentarou

What happened

 

FROM: eita

Who??

 

FROM: atsumu

WHATE TEHF UCK

 

TO: fake family

Yuuji, you just fell through the ice

 

FROM: yuuij

)))))):

 

FROM: yuuji

i’m sorry!!

 

FROM: yuuji

he wouldve known eventually!!

 

FROM: eita

What happened?

 

FROM: kentarou

I have questions

 

FROM: atsumu

AND IH AVE ANSWERS

 

FROM: atusmu

LISTNE

 

FROM: atsumu

LISTEN

 

 _You have removed_ **atsumu** _from the group_ **fake family**

 

 **eita** _has added_ **atsumu** _to the group_ **fake family**

 

FROM: eita

Just let it happen

 

FROM: atsumu

FIRST FO ALL FUCK YOU

 

FROM: atsumu

SECOND OF ALL

 

FROM: atsumu

TOASTER EBBOY WAS KURORO

 

FROM: eita

??????

 

FROM: yuuji

kennn i’m sorryyyy

 

FROM: kentarou

Are you serious

 

FROM: atsumu

HEE ASKE D KENMA FOR HIS NUMBER BUT IT WAS ALREADY SAVEDD

 

 _You have left the group_ **fake family**

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_15:23_

 

FROM: kuro

Coming to dinner?

 

FROM: kuro

You can meet cation

 

TO: kuro

Yes.

 

FROM: kuro

Oooh hard yes

 

FROM: kuro

Whats up

 

TO: kuro

Yuuji told Atsumu

 

TO: kuro

Who told everyone else

 

FROM: kuro

Oh no

 

TO: kuro

Tora won’t shut up about it

 

FROM: kuro

Poor you ):

 

FROM: kuro

Need me to kiss it better

 

FROM: kuro

Im sorry that was a terrible line

 

FROM: kuro

Please disregard that

 

TO: kuro

Oh my god

 

TO: kuro

Shut up

 

TO: kuro

I’m on my way

 

FROM: kuro

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

TO: kuro

You’re lucky I like you

 

FROM: kuro

Very

 

FROM: kuro

Blessed by an angel

 

TO: kuro

Kuroo

 

FROM: kuro

(❁´▽`❁)

 

FROM: kuro

Cmon doors unlocked

 

FROM: kuro

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: kuro

Cations waiting

 

TO: kuro

Cute

 

FROM: kuro

Isnt he?

 

TO: kuro

Who said I was talking about the cat

 

FROM: kuro

OH

 

FROM: kuro

Im swooning

 

TO: kuro

Oh my god shut up

 

FROM: kuro

♡♡♡

 

TO: kuro

Loser

 

TO: kuro

♡

 

FROM: kuro

You know the way to a mans heart

 

FROM: kuro

Oh

 

FROM: kuro

You should know i put milk before cereal

 

TO: kuro

You’re awful

 

FROM: kuro

( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

TO: kuro

The worst

 

FROM: kuro

You like me

 

TO: kuro

Whatever

 

TO: kuro

You don’t really put milk first do you

 

FROM: kuro

God no

 

FROM: kuro

Im not a heathen

 

TO: kuro

Well

 

FROM: kuro

Rude!!

 

TO: kuro

Shut up

 

TO: kuro

Still like you

 

FROM: kuro

( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈ )


End file.
